


You put your arms around me and I'm home

by ironmansuucks (mcarleyr)



Series: Clint Barton- One/two shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sad, clint barton - Freeform, clint comes home, lucky - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcarleyr/pseuds/ironmansuucks
Summary: Clint comes home after a difficult mission to you and his best friend lucky!





	You put your arms around me and I'm home

This was one of the longest missions Clint had been on. It was now 5 months going on 6 that you last seen your handsome archer. You’d had no contact what so ever for the last 5 months. You hadn’t heard his husky morning voice or the voice he would put on when playing with Lucky. You missed him so much; his laugh, his smile, his messy hair, his arms around you when you slept. The apartment felt empty when he wasn’t around. The bed was too big. Too empty. Not that you got much sleep anyway. You were constantly worrying about him, and you knew Lucky was too. He would lay by the door every single day waiting for his best friend to come home. That’s what broke your heart; the fear that what if his best friend would never come home? That what if Lucky would be waiting by that door forever?

You didn’t know anything about the mission he was on but you knew it must have been tough with him being away so long. Fury had got in touch 3 months ago saying they were ok and pushing ahead, which made you calm down. But no contact for nearly four months? It made you feel sick.

It finally hit the six month mark when you and Lucky were curled up on the couch watching a movie. Lucky had his head on your lap and was falling asleep. You petted his head and sighed, watching Pretty Woman. The first film you had forced Clint to watch on your third date together 7 years ago. You took another bite out of the massive chocolate bar you had gotten yourself after work. As you took the sweet snack between your teeth, Lucky’s ears perked up and he looked at the door making a huffing noise. You both looked at the door, hope gleaming out your eyes. Then you heard your neighbour’s door close. It wasn’t Clint. You teared up a bit and hugged Lucky. 

You wiped your eyes and continued watching your film for a few moments more when the door opened. Lucky darted to the door and started spinning around barking. You looked over to the door, your heart beating fast. Clint walked in. His tired figure hunched over and head down coming through the door. He dropped his bag on the ground and looked at you. His eyes looked sore and he had a bandage over the bridge of his nose. You scrambled off of the couch to go and greet your war-torn partner. You ran straight into him and hugged him tightly. Clint put his arms around you “hey baby...” he managed out with his deep husky voice. Tears rolled down your face with happiness and relief. He was finally home. “Where the fuck have you been Barton?” you choked out, head still buried in his chest, sobbing. “You don’t wanna know babe...” you looked up at him. The hurt in his eyes, the pain pouring out of him made your heart hurt. You ran your hand down the side of his face and kissed him. “You’re home now honey”. 

Clint kept you close to him. The feeling of you pressed against him again, your arms around him made him feel safe and warm; he was home. You smiled at Lucky who was wagging his tail desperately “you better say hi to your buddy” Clint smiled slightly and let you go. He knelt down to greet his four legged best friend “hey bub!” he said as the golden retriever jumped up and down around him licking his face. “We’ve missed you” Clint stood back up and kissed you “I’m here now”. He kissed you again.


End file.
